


Something In Between

by AvenuePotter



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: Frank and Juliana finally reunite after he’s had some time to cool off and process the compounding tragedies that have befallen him since she’d been gone. Unfortunately, there’s still an elephant in the room. In between bouts of making love, Juliana and Frank discuss Joe.
Relationships: Juliana Crain/Frank Frink
Kudos: 8





	Something In Between

Jules rushes over to hug him and this time Frank accepts it, for the first time since she’s been back. The tears that had been threatening to fall overrun Frank’s lower eyelids as he clings to her. This is the second time he’d shed tears that night. The first time he’d been grieving the loss of his sister and her kids with a virtual stranger and now, in Jules’ arms, he shakes in terror just thinking about what he’d almost become, the life he’d almost taken. While Jules had been gone, the rage had just built and built within him without anything to temper it.

He’s not sure he has many tears left.

She pulls away to wipe his cheek and kiss him soundly. Then the two of them sway in a moment of hesitation.

Does he really want to go back? Since her return, he’s been gun shy. If she could leave him so easily . . .

. . and at the mercy of the Kempeitai, nonetheless, struggling with a terrible choice to make between her and his family, beaten and broken . . .

But no, Frank knows that Jules hadn’t meant for any of that to happen. She loves him. She’d come back to him, hadn’t she? . . . And she'd patiently waited while he figured things out. . .

Yes, he decides he wants this, he wants to go back.

Frank leans in to her kiss her and their lips come together again and again with a building passion that’s more fervent than the pounding rain outside. It’s obvious how much they’d missed each other, how much they’d ached . . . body, heart, and soul.

Franks walks Jules over to the bed covered in white sheets – it’s one of the only bright places in their humble abode. He sits down upon its edge.

Jules stands over him and begins to unbutton his soft brown shirt, now wet with rain and tears. When she’s done, he turns her around and slowly unzips her form-fitting dress. Every little brush of his fingers as they move down her spine – the feel of his flesh upon hers once again – sets her on fire. The dress drops to the floor and she steps out of it. And before she knows it, Frank’s expert hands have shimmied her slip right off and up over her head. They know each other’s little nuances so well . . .

Jules turns around, noticing that Frank’s unbuttoned shirt is still on so she gently pushes it back over his shoulders to remove it completely. He’s healed some from the beating he took from the Kempeitai and Ed’s ‘friendly fire,’ so her motions don’t hurt him nearly as much as they had right after she got back. Now just his undershirt remains stuck to him, wet from the rain - and possibly tears. Jules peels it off gingerly and places a hand to his chest, pushing him back onto the bed. She crawls on top of him and he brings a hand up to her waist.

As she kisses him deeply, his hand moves down to release the clips of one of her stockings - and then another. Before she knows it, he’s got her garter off too. She rolls off of him, sticking one leg in the air. He touches a hand to her panties – even though it’s quite unnecessary - before he drags his fingers up her thigh to the top of her unfettered stocking, then he takes his time removing it from her leg, with a little kiss behind her knee and one atop her ankle as he does so.

He casually tosses the stocking into the other room before starting in on the other. As her leg goes up this time, he plants a kiss on her inner thigh and then his lips follow his hands all the way to her toes as the stocking comes off.

“My clothes are so much easier to remove,” Frank says with a click of his belt buckle and a swift pull on the leather.

Just the sound stokes her desire.

“That’s true, but you enjoy the journey.”

There’s that light in his eyes again. That soft light meant only for her. It accompanies his sweet smile. He’s naked now, but she’s still got a way to go.

“Frank?”

“Hmmm?”

“Lay back,” she says.

“What about your bra?” Or her panties for that matter?

“Later,” she whispers and starts to kiss her way down his chest, every little ridge, every little hair, then down the middle to where his stomach curves in, down down down . . .

Frank takes in that breath that he always does upon first contact. Then he moans as she swirls her tongue over his exposed head. “Jesus, Jules.”

And then down she goes. Fuck, he’s missed this.

* * *

She’d pleased him and he’d pleased her - once he'd gotten her bra and panties off, the later with his teeth. And now they are lying in the darkness together and he has to ask. If they’re going to be doing this again, he needs to know . . .

“Juliana, who is he?”

Frank can feel her stiffen at the question. He’s definitely someone.

She sighs and then says quietly, “His name is Joe Blake. He's with the East Coast Resistance like I told you. He helped me take take care of that man who'd attacked me while I was in the Nuetral Zone.”

“And?”

The question hangs pregnant in the air between them for a long time. They both know what her silence means.

“Nothing happened,” she finally says in a silted voice. “Between us, I mean.”

Frank lets out a long breath. At least there was that.

“I told him I had a boyfriend. _You_.”

Apparently, she’d had to make some kind of choice between them while she was out there in the Neutral Zone. Frank doesn’t like that. Not one bit. She had up and left him after all, even though she’d come back.

“I didn’t mean to leave you, Frank,” she says. “That was just a misunderstanding. You must know that I love you and I want to be with _you_. Not him.”

“Okay,” Frank says, but his pride is still stung.

It’s obvious there’d been something between Juliana and this Joe Blake fellow even if they’d never acted upon it. Frank hopes that the two of them never cross paths again because he’s not so sure that she’d make the same choice if given another chance. And he doesn’t think he can lose her again - their time apart had been misery. Frank knows that if he wants to be with Juliana, he has to accept what she’s giving him.

Honesty. Honesty and her attraction to another man.

Morning hadn’t quite broken, so Frank takes her in his arms once again. One of his hands dives deep into her long mane of chocolate hair, his tongue easily parting her lips. She arches against him as her arm encircles him, pulling him even closer. He wants to show her what he can offer. His love, his caring, his devoted passion. He’s pretty sure this Joe Blake guy can’t offer her any of that.

Frank rolls her underneath him and tilts her head back so that he can plant deep kisses along her neck. She parts her legs for him, urges him on.

_No, you have to wait._

He kisses lower. First her collarbone, then down to her breasts, his tongue swirling around pert nipples. Jules sighs and throws her head back, her hair wild with abandon. Eventually, she grows impatient and draws him up to her lips.

They kiss the deep, intimate kiss that only lovers who’ve been together for a long time know. It’s a kiss the precedes their union, facilitates the penetration of one into the other.

With a deep groan, he’s inside of her and she moans in response, thrusting her hands deep into his thick brown hair before they slide down to caress his back and buttocks as he moves inside of her, his changeable grey eyes locked to her steady blue ones. At one point he places his forehead upon hers and she reaches up to gently cup his cheek.

“Jules?” he asks.

“Yes?”

“Please don’t ever stop loving me.”

She lifts his head so that she can look deep into his eyes, his questioning, wondering eyes.

“I can’t imagine that I ever would.”

“Good.” Frank buries his head in her neck and they hold onto each other fiercely as their climax races to the horizon.

Juliana finishes first in a series of soft moans as Frank cups her head and tells her that he loves her over and over again. And when he finishes, she’s looking away. It breaks his heart, but it is what it is.

He wakes up wondering what she’d been looking for. . .

FIN


End file.
